Sam The Vampire Slayer Season 2
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: SEQUEL TO SAM THE VAMPIRE SLAYER! Sam & Freddie are together. Who will the evil being be this year? Can Sam stop her? Or will her heart get the better of her? And can Sam win a deal with Freddie and do ANYTHING she wants with him? SEDDIE! COMPLETE!
1. Anything

**ITS SEASON 2!!**

"Sam...I have something for you and Xander...in case a vampire attacks" Mrs. Benson said. I giggled. "Mrs. B, Im the slayer. Vampires, demons, gods, whatevers are gonna be coming after me. But I'll handel it" She smiled. "Well still this is for you"

She held out a black cell phone for me. It was an alltell Kyocera **(A/N: Its what I got. Google for a picture) **I gasped. "Oh my god! Thanks!" I squealed hugging her. She hugged back. "Oh and heres one for Xander to" She held up a blue razor. He smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Benson" He said.

Mrs. Benson smiled. "No problem. Have a great first day of school!" She called. I smiled and ran off to the hallway. "CARLY!" I yelled. I heard footsteps and Carly came out with her hair frizzy and burnt. I giggled. "Carly? What happened?" She huffed.

"I found the pair of tech foots under my bed. I thought I tossed them. I just took a shower and I got zapped! I cant go to school like this!" She yelled. I giggled. "Carly...thats why we special people use a thing called magic!" She smiled stupidly.

"Oh. Oops. Forgot. Hmm...Incasta Uma Tee Usta" She said smiling. Her hair deflated like a ballon and in a soft glow, turned into beautiful soft curls. I smiled. "Not bad Carly" I looked inside to see Spencer struggling with a huge metal beam. I smiled and went over. "Need help?" I asked. He nodded.

I swung it over my shoulder with ease. "Were to" I asked. He pointed to the corner. I walked over and set it down. Spencer smiled. "You could go into wrestling Sam" I shrugged. "Nah...theres to much violence in my life as it is. Why add more?"

"Sam! Freddies here! We gotta GO!" Carly yelled. I looked at Spener. "Bye!" I ran out the door with my three best buds.

Later On At School

"What do you have?" Freddie asked me. I giggled and kissed him softly and showed him my scheduel.

* * *

Puckett, Samantha Grade: 10

**1st Period:** Algebra 2 / **Teacher:** Mr. Jones

**2nd Period:** Algebra 2 / **Teacher:** Mr.Jones

**3rd Period:** Free Period / **Teacher:** Any Study Hall Teacher

**4th Period:** History / **Teacher:** Mrs. Briggs

**5th Period:** History / **Teacher:** Mrs. Briggs

**LUNCH**

**6th Period:** Free Period / **Teacher:** Any Study Hall Teacher

**7th Period:** Private Tutoring / **Teacher:** Mr.Giles

**8th Period:** Private Tutoring / **Teacher:** Mr.Giles

* * *

I smiled and looked at his.

Benson, Fredward Grade: 10

**1st Period:** Algebra 2 / **Teacher:** Mr. Jones

**2nd Period:** Algebra 2 / **Teacher:** Mr.Jones

**3rd Period:** Free Period / **Teacher:** Any Study Hall Teacher

**4th Period:** History / **Teacher:** Mrs. Briggs

**5th Period:** History / **Teacher:** Mrs. Briggs

**LUNCH**

**6th Period:** Free Period / **Teacher:** Any Study Hall Teacher

**7th Period:** Private Tutoring / **Teacher:** Mr.Giles

**8th Period:** Private Tutoring / **Teacher:** Mr.Giles

* * *

"OMG! WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!" I squealed. Carly and Xander came over. "Sam...Freddie! Me and Xander have the same classes! Lookie at our schedule!" She handed me hers. Xanders was the same though.

**1st Period:** Algebra 2 / **Teacher:** Mr. Jones

**2nd Period:** Algebra 2 /** Teacher:** Mr.Jones

**3rd Period:** Free Period / **Teacher:** Any Study Hall Teacher

**4th Period:** Biology 1 / **Teacher:** Mr. Hues

**5th Period:** Biology 1 / **Teacher:** Mr. Hues

**LUNCH**

**6th Period:** Free Period / **Teacher:** Any Study Hall Teacher

**7th Period:** Private Tutoring / **Teacher:** Mr.Giles

**8th Period:** Private Tutoring / **Teacher:** Mr.Giles

* * *

I smiled. "Man we have a lot of free periods!" Freddie nodded. "Yeah. Mom said Giles talked to Principal Franklin. Giles has us each for four periods to train us and to just hang and learn about demons. Turns out, Principal Franklin is a part of the watchers council" I smiled. "Always knew there was something geeky about him" Carly slapped my arm. "OW! What the hell Carly!" I yelped. Carly smirked.

"Haha. Oh well, we got to get to our classes! Mr. Jones? I wonder what hes like"

ALGEBRA 1 CLASS

"Hello class! Im Mr. Jones...now I love math" I gave a small smile twards Freddie. He shook his head in a what-are-we-gonna-do-with-you look. I smirked. Mr. Jones sighed. "Alright now today we are going to learn about multipying factoral equations" I gave a small groan. This teacher was a geek.

I got my paper and stared at it. This was completly bogus! I didnt know anything mathical! I sighed as my phone vibrated. I looked at the text and saw Freddie texted me. I smiled as I read it... (Bold is their typing, normal is what Sams thinking inbetween types.

**Hey babe! Wats wrong?**

I smiled and typed back (A/N: The koycera has a computer like keyboard. look it up on google)

**I dont get this stupid factoral Equation thing. **

I sighed as I waited for his reply. In about 5 seconds it vibrated again. I looked down and read it.

**How bout I make u a deal?**

I smirked.

**I like deals. Wat we talkin bout here? Ham?**

I pressed send and waited. This time it took longer. My phone finally vibrated and I looked at it.

**You pass math this semester, anything C or above, I'll let you do ANYTHING you want with me **(A/N: It might be a little dirty but I wont go into details and it wont be till later)

I stared at the message. He was willing to let me do anything to him? And all I had to do was get C's or up in math?

**Anything?**

I shook as I pressed send and waited. Maybe it was a joke and he would text back 'YOU GOT PUNKED!' or something. He was Freddie. Nervous. Sometimes shy. Why would he let me do ANYTHING to him? But I was once again shocked when I saw the message I recived next.

**You heard me. Or read me. lol! Anyway...anything you want. Just pass math. _Think _about the _possiblitys_ :D**

I sighed as I thought. About everything I could do. This wasnt a prank. It was real. And I loved it. I smirked as I typed back.

**Alrighty...im saving this text so I have proof! Theres no backing out!**

I didnt want him to change his mind. Not when I already had the image in my mind. The phone vibrated again.

**I wouldnt back out Sam. Trust me, it was my ideia to begin with**

**

* * *

**

I smiled as I went to the library. It was the last period and we were being 'tutored' on stuff. He had these big pad things on his hands that I saw supposed to kick and punch. Freddie was working on telikanising books and stuff, Carly was working on potions, and Xander was working on kung fu. He was pretty strong. But not slayer strong.

I fought with Giles. It was actually kinda fun. "Why am I doing this? I already know how to punch!" I said hitting the pad. Freddie laughed. "Trust me. I know" I rolled my eyes as Giles breathed heavily. "Well, we need to get punch Sam back on her feet after-" I inturupted smiling. "After lying flat on my back?" Carly gave me a look. "SAM! That joke aint funny! I spit up a snake for you!"

I smiled. "I know pumpkin...but Im Sam Puckett. I need to make a joke about it. I mean, Im the freaking living dead! How often does that happen? I mean usually people are dead for at least an hour, I was dead for a week! And lived!" Freddie rolled his eyes. "Sam...your a strange girl. But in a good way" He smirked sedctivly at me. I smirked back. Giles groaned.

"Crazy hormonal american teens"

* * *

**YEAY! SEQUEL! I gotta go now. Next one will be up tomorrow. PLEASE review! I love to hear all of your thoughts!**

**-Sydney-**

Season 2! YEAY! More couples! What evil thing is gonna get the iCarly cast now? Its someone youd least exspect. Anyone wanna guess put it in the reveiw! I bet you wont guess it though. LOL! OH! And I remembered I named Mrs. Benson Willow. So I forgot. Shes not Amy. Thank you! Read on please...

* * *


	2. Math and Graveyard Fun

**ITS SEASON 2!****  
**

**Hey all you buffy and iCarly lovers. Or iCarly lovers. Thats what this is catagorized under anyway. LOL!  
So this is a brand new season. Sam,Xander, Carly and Freddie are 16 years old, Giles is gonna get a huge  
surprise later on and if Sam passes Algebra, she gets to do ANYTHING she wants to Freddie. Wow. I wont go  
into details on that chapter though. **

* * *

I sat down on my bed and got open my math book. It was rare that I studied for anything. I usually didnt have time between beatings when I was with my mom. Whenever I got beat, I was to tired to even keep my eyes open. Let alone do any work. I sighed. I really wanted to win that deal. I wanted Freddie. I had to pass math. I _had _to! I stared at the book. The symboyls and numers looked like a forgein languge to me. When dad and mom were together, I used to be very good in math, english and even writing. I guess that changed.

Suddenly Jenette walked in and screamed. "AH! ITS A SIGN OF THE APOCYOLYPCE! AH!" I heard footsteps and Xander and Freddie walked in. I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me Im studing!" I said crossing my arms. Xander gasped. "Those are five words I never thought Id here you say Sam" He said. Jenette laughed.

"Maybe Carly put her under a spell!" Xander smirked. "Yeah right! Nothing could make Sam study except..." He stared at Freddie. I growled. "OUT!" I yelled. They ran off. Freddie smirked at me. "What?!" I asked a little annoyed.

He laughed and lyed on the bed. He held his head up with his hand. "You must really wanna win that bet thing. I never seen you study" I rolled my eyes."Your lucky I love you so damn much, or else Id probably kick you to the curb for even suggesting to pick up a book" I laughed.

He smiled and sat up. "You have an adorable laugh" I giggled. "Yeah well you have an adorable smile" He pretended to be super embaresed. "Aw...stop your making me blush!"I grabbed my pillow and wacked him. He did a fake girly gasp.

"Sam!" I started to laugh. "You shreik like a girl" He smiled and sat up. "Yeah yeah..." he tucked a loose peice of hair behind my ear. "Hey what do you think we should do for iCarly?" He asked. I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe a contest. Like coolest hair, coolest cloths, blah blah blah"

"That sounds pretty good. Alright better get back to studing. I want you to pass" He kissed me softly and left. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I have to pass" I mumbled opening my math book. Something I rarely did in 5 years.

* * *

After about an hour of studing, I put my book down and sighed. I got out my pen and pencil and started to work on my new song...its called 'Girl Like Me'

**"I can't ever shut my mouth  
That's just how it is  
What I think it just falls out  
And I can't help it  
I might leave a mess around  
You know thats what it is  
And there's been times I let you down, yeah..."**

I stopped and sighed. I bit the tip of the pencil. I would love to be a famous singer when I got older. As a kid I would sing with Xander all the time. Unfourtunatly singing isnt one of his best qualitys. I giggled at the memory of him dancing around trying to sing Shakira. Wagging his hips. He couldnt dance either. Then the memory flashed back on my mom. She was amazing back then. She used to cook me dinner, love me, tuck me in at night, and rarely yelled at me. I guess people change.

I groaned. I cant think of any more. Im making this song for Freddie. As kind of a present of how much I love him. If it wasnt for him, I wouldnt be here. Id have a big knife hole in my face. But Carly saved me to. I guess I owe my life to both Freddie and Carly.

"SAM!" I heard Mrs. Benson yell. I groaned. "COMING!" I walked downstairs and saw that she made bagel bites. I smiled and popped one in my mouth. "Hey people!" I said happily. Mrs. Benson smiled. "So what were you doing upstairs for the past hour?" I shrugged. "Math"

Mrs. Benson, who took a sip of water, spit it out. She coughed. "Is this for them spit takes?" She asked. I sighed in annoyance. "WHY is it such a shock to everyone that Im studing!?" Freddie smiled. "Cause you wouldnt unless you got something out of it" I glared playfully at him. Mrs.Benson didnt get it even with the small blush forming on my cheeks.

"I think Im going to patrol. Yo Freddie, you coming?" I asked. He nodded.

* * *

Freddie pinned me to the wall of the mosolium by my wrists, hands paralell to my shoulders. I admit, graveyard, not so romantic, but hey! At least its something. He leaned in and kissed me. I moaned softly and kissed back, with much passion/force. He smirked within the kiss as we kissed deeper. I could taste the bagel bites from dinner in his mouth. In about five minutes I pulled away.

"Mmm...Freddie?" I asked in a soft whisper. He smiled at me, his face only cenemiters from mine. "What?" I smiled. "I love you" He smirked. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more"

"Hah. Not possible"

I kissed him again. I suddenly heard a cough behind me and turned. Carly and Xander were standing there with their arms crossed. Xander sighed. "Dude I dont need to see you making out with my little sister" He said. I scoffed. "Ok. One, were twins, and two, Im older by three minutes. If anything I should be bugging you and Carly!"

He laughed, but I could see a slight blush on his face. "Yeah well at least I dont french in a CEMETERY on the JOB!" I groaned. "I need love. Fun. And a break! The only break I get from this _job_ is when I die, and stay dead. You, Carly, Giles, Mrs.Benson and every other person cant exspect me to quit my life for it!"

He sighed. "Im merly saying that you should use your eyes in graveyards, not your tounge" I rolled my eyes. "I was Xander!" Carly smirked. "Then how do you explain that vampire behind you staring at you love birds for the past 5 minutes?" I looked and saw a skanky looking vampire baring her teeth at me. I groaned and pulled away from Freddie.

"CANT I EVER GET A BREAK?!" I yelled frustrated. I grabbed my stake and threw it at her. Hard. It zipped through the air and into her heart. She screamed and busted up into dust. I sighed. "Damn! Stupid vampires! Ok...lets all go home" I said quietly. We nodded and walked home, the feel of Freddie's lips, hand and body on mine was still etched in my mind.

* * *

**Ok. Im skipping ahead in time. To Halloween. There is an ideia in the Buffy series I wanna use. It sounds AWESOME! Ok. So I hope you like this story and please reveiew me. If anyone wants to guess the evil person that will terrorize in this story, please tell me. I already know who it is. I'll give you one clue. It is a GIRL! And it is not Sam. Thank you! BYE!**

**Love,  
Sydney M.B**


	3. Movies and Reesie Cups

**Hey all you buffy and iCarly lovers. Or iCarly lovers. Thats what this is catagorized under anyway. LOL!  
So this is a brand new season. Sam,Xander, Carly and Freddie are 16 years old, Giles is gonna get a huge  
surprise later on and if Sam passes Algebra, she gets to do ANYTHING she wants to Freddie. Wow. I wont go  
into details on that chapter though. Its Halloween in Seattle now. What will the gang go as? Whats gonna happen?**

* * *

Freddies POV

"SAM! COME ON!" I yelled. We were gonna be late from candy! I was dressed up as an army man. I had to beg my mom to let me have it. She finally gave in. Its a green army outfit with one of those cap guns. I groaned as I paced, waiting for Sam to come. Xander was over Carlys getting ready. Jenette was going to go with Spencer. "IM COMING!" She yelled. Footsteps were heard and I saw sam emerge.

Sam was wearing a b-e-a-utiful outfit. She was, in my guess, a slayer. Go figure. She was wearing black skinny pants with a black belly tank top. She had a peice of cloth tied around her arm (black), and had a lot of eyeliner on, with blue eyeshadow. She had finger gloves to (you know the gloves with missing finger holes?) Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she had black boots on to. She truely looked like a fighter.

"Wow" I breathed. She giggled. "Yeah, yeah, Im a slayer! And your...general Fredward?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Lets go see Carly and Xander" I said putting my arm around her. She smiled. I felt my stomach do flips. Even though me and Sam are together, I still feel as nervous around her as when we werent. We walked over to Carlys and knocked on the door. "COME IN!" We heard Spencer yell. I opened the door to see Carly fussing over an inprofection in Xanders costume and was trying to fix it.

Here is what they are wearing!

**Carly:** A sexy angel. All white, a half sleeved belly shirt, and a knee lengnth skirt

**Xander:** Harry Potter. He was wearing a wizard robe and had a big wand.

I smiled at them. "Nice costumes" I said. Carly turned to me. "Thanks. Im a sexy angel!" Sam smirked. "Oh yes you sexy beast! Sorry your to late. I love Fredwardo" She turned to me and smiled. I smirked. Same old Sam. "OK! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Carly yelled. We screamed with joy and ran out the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" We chanted. The little old lady smiled at us. "Aw...an angel, an army man, Harry Potter and...uh" She looked at Sam. She sighed. "Im a fighter!" Sam desided she couldnt say that she was the Slayer. Someone evil might know what that is. She smiled and the lady filled our pillowcases with candy. "THANK YOU!" Sam yelled. The lady gave a fake smile to Sam. She mustve thought that Sam was on crack or something. She didnt know it was Sams personality. We walked on.

"Sam are you ok?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah im fine!" She said. I gave her a suspisius look. She sighed. "Im just wondering why there arent any oogly-booglys out" I chuckled. "Oogly-booglys?" She giggled. "You dont have to make fun of my english. I think it might be because we've been making fun of them with all the masks and stuff" I smiled. "Yeah...I think Giles said they just take the day off"

Sam smiled. "Do you wanna have a movie night?" I smiled. "Scary?" She shrugged. "Only if you find 'See No Evil' scary **(A/N: That movie is disqusting! I love horror movies, but this girl had a huge hunk of her wrist taken off, and a ton of dogs ATE HER! EW! I havent been able to look at my two dogs the same way! LOL!) **

**"**YO! Carls! Xan-man! Me and Freddie are gonna go home!" Carly turned around. "Sam thats not like you! Usually you dont want to leave till youve got your bag full!" Sam shrugged. "Im tired"

Xander sighed. "Whatever. Me and Carly can have some fun tonight" I bit my lip to stop from laughing. That sounded SO wrong! Apperently, Sam agreed. She busted up laughing. "Alright Carls! Xander just make sure she dosent get pregnant**! (A/N: My Uncle Mike said this to my crush while we were hanging out! I was as red as Clifford The Big Red dog!)"**

Carly and Xander blushed. I laughed as Sam pulled me away.

* * *

Sam put in the movie and posistened herself so that she was lying down and had her head on my chest. I smiled and put my arm around her. She smiled and snuggled close to me. The movie started.

The movie was full of small screams, yelps, cuddles and ew's. Sam stayed close to me the entire time. The movie was in the middle and I heard her sigh. "Freddie? Can I ask you an important question? And I need you to be honest"

"Sure. What is it?" I asked. She bit her lip. "Why do you love me? I mean, I was a bitch to you for a very long time" I smiled softly.

"Sam...I will always love you" I sighed. "The answer to your question is that I loved the fact that your unique. You are a tough girl who can hold her own. You dont care what others think. You have a caring heart and always put others before yourself. And, from experience, I cant live without you. Not even for a week"

Sam smiled blinking back tears. "Freddie..." I smiled. "Sam there is no one else out there like you. And I love the fact that I have the one and only Sam Puckett" She smiled and kissed me. "You know why I love you?" She asked. I smiled. "Why dont you tell me?"

Sam grabbed my hand. "You are a very kind person, you are very smart, thoughtfull, you cared for Jenette when I died, and also, you are one of the few boyfriends that tell a girl how much you love her, and dont pressure me to do anything" She smiled up at me and kissed me. "But you have to remember our deal"

I smiled. I didnt forget it. Sam aperently saved the message so I couldnt back out. But I didnt want to. But if she wasnt ready that was fine, we could do something else like PG or PG-13. Whatever.

We resumed watching the movie and I felt Sam fall asleep. I smiled and joined her.

Carlys POV

Me and Xander walked back up to the apartment and laughed. We had a ton of candy. Xander used some of his "tricks to get extra treats" **(A/N: Im listing them cause they work!)**

1) Tears are key

2) Try the "You missed me" if your in a crowd (its risky)

3) Your sister is sick and couldnt come and you want some candy for her

4) For Girls getting candy from a lady... im on my time of the month and i need chocholate

5) If they arent home and it says 'Take one' leave 'none' left

6) Bring a mask and a second costume and hit the houses twice!

I have to admit they worked. "Come on lets go to my apartment" Xander said. I smiled as he opened the door. He stopped when he saw what was on the couch. Sams head was on Freddies chest and Freddie had his arm around her. Xander sighed and looked at me. "Your aparment?" He asked. I nodded.

We got into my apartment and I smirked at Xander. "So you arent gonna kill Freddie for sleeping with your sister?" He stared at me wide eyed. "Hes sleeping with her!" I stared at him and laughed. "No! Not that kind! I mean with them and the snuggles!" He smiled softly.

"I guess not. I mean, im the younger twin but I still am very protective of her. Sam can make her own choices. Shes not the little girl I stuck up for at the playground when people made fun of her anymore. Shes my slayer of a sister who is in love with the perfect guy. But even so, if he hurts her, even though he is my best friend, I'll probably beat him senceless"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You sure do care about her" He smiled. "Well duh! Shes my sister" I walked over to him and hugged him. "You know thats a very good quality in a person" He hugged me tighter. "Thanks...wanna eat the candy?"

I nodded. We jumped on the couch and attacked the chocholates, shoving them in our mouths. I went for a Reese Cup and my hand bumped into Xanders hand. I blushed and pulled it away. Maybe I did like Xander. Or maybe more. I think I might love him!

* * *

**YEAY! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT! So Carly thinks she is in love with the "Xan-Man" and  
Sam and Freddie just told eachother why they fell in love for eachother. Xander is  
protective of his sister but wants her to make her own choices. And nothing is sweeter  
than being with your hunny on Halloween. Besides candy. Oh! And i just gave you  
awesome ways to get extra candy so be grateful next Halloween!**

**-Sydney M.B-**

ITS SEASON 2!


	4. Wake Up Calls

****

ITS SEASON 2!

**Hey all you buffy and iCarly lovers. Or iCarly lovers. Thats what this is catagorized under anyway. LOL!  
So this is a brand new season. Sam,Xander, Carly and Freddie are 16 years old, Giles is gonna get a huge  
surprise later on and if Sam passes Algebra, she gets to do ANYTHING she wants to Freddie. Wow. I wont go  
into details on that chapter though. Did everyone see my new profile pic? SEDDIE 4EVER!**

* * *

Sams POV

I walked out of the bathroom and sighed. It was Friday. The morning after Halloween. Thankfully, Freddies mom didnt come downstairs to see our sleeping posistion. She is at work now. And speaking of Freddie, he was still passed out on the couch. I smiled and walked downstairs. I crawled on top of him, putting a few inches between us.

"Frrreedddiieee" I whispered. He moaned and turned his head. I rolled my eyes. "Freddie...wake up" I stared at him. Nothing. I smirked. I knew a good way of getting him up. I got closer to his face and licked his cheek. He jumped in surprise knocking me to the floor.

"AH! SAM!" He yelled. I laughed. "Aw...come on Fredward! I needed to wake you up!" Freddie pouted and wiped off the slober from his cheek. "Was it nessesary to wake me up like this?" I sighed and stradled him again. "Im sowy (a/n: thats a baby voice! i know how to spell!) He smirked and put his hands on my hips.

"Its ok baby..." He gave me a kiss. I gotta tell you, Freddies kisses, each one is amazing. There hasnt been one kiss that I didnt like yet. "Yeah well I needed to get you up. Now lets go get Xan-Man and Carls up!" He chuckled. "Xan-man?" I smiled. "Yeah, I called him that all the time growing up. Now come on lazy bones!" I grabbed his hands and pulled him off the couch. "Fine" He said. We went to Carlys and opened up the door. I nearly fell from laughter at the sight.

Carly was lying on Xanders lap, and Xander had his arm draped over her. I smiled and looked at Freddie. He gave me a look. "No! Sam!" He whipspered franticly. To late. "OMFG! WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH CARLY!?" Carly and Xander bolted up and I heard footsteps pound donwn the stairs. Spencer jumped down with a baseball bat.

"WHOS SLEEPING WITH MY BABY SISTER?"

Carly and Xander screamed. I busted up laughing. Freddie shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder..." I punched him lightly on his arm. Carly and Xander glared daggers at me. Spencer however, didnt get that it was a joke. He held the bat up high and yelled.

"WHOS SLEEPING WITH CARLY? IM GONNA KILL THEM!"

I smiled. "Xander was but i-" Spencer inturupted and gave a loud battle cry. He held the bat over his head and darted twards Xander. "AHH!" Xander yelled, running away. They chased eachother around the couch. I laughed. "Spence! It was a joke!" I yelled. Spencer stopped and took a large breath. He stared at Xander.

"Hey no hard feelings" Xander looked at him in disbelif. "WHAT THE HELL!? AND _YOU!"_ He turned to me and I smiled. "YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" I smiled. "Aww...I wouldve just brought you back little brother!" Xander slapped his forehead. "THAT ONLY WORKS IF I DIE AN UNNATURAL DEATH STUPID!"

"DONT CALL ME STUPID!"

"WELL ITS TRUE!"

"AT LEAST I CAN GET A DATE!"

"AT LEAST IM NOT OBSESSED WITH HAM!"

"BUG-FACE!"

"NERD!"

"LOSER!"

"CARLY LOVER!"

Carly growled. "ENOUGH!"She yelled. Xander growled. He was P-I-S-S-E-D off. I sighed. "Sorry Xander. I couldnt resist. I need someone new to pick on since I cant annoy Fredward any more" Freddie laughed and Xander crossed his arms. "Oh lucky me!" I spotted a flutter nutter on the table (a/n: its a candy from Drake&Josh) I squealed. "FLUTTER NUTTERS!" I ran over and grabbed it. I popped the whole thing in my mouth and moaned.

I soon realized Freddie, Carly, Xander and Spencer were staring at me with amused looks on their faces. I gave them a confused look. "Whlkasfh!" I yelled. Bits of chocolate flew from my mouth. I meant to say 'What' but I was to full. They busted up laughing. I heard an irritated groan from the stairs. I looked up and saw Jenette.

"SHUT UP! I only had about 4 hours of sleep!" She yelled. I smiled and swallowed my chocolate. "Sorry J" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Oh Giles called! He said to meet him at the Groovey Smoothie around 12:00" I smiled. "Well at least he got the name right!"

Freddie came over and kissed me. "Im just glad he didnt choose Build-A-Bra" I smiled widely. "I highly doubt that would be his ideia of fun" Xander laughed. "Who knows?" I rolled my eyes. "Please dont insult my watcher" He smiled. "Whatever"

* * *

**YEAY! CHAPTER 4 IS OUT! I am trying to space out the update dates because not enough people are reveiwing."  
I think its because I update so fast. LOL! Anyway...  
READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	5. I Learned From You

****

ITS SEASON 2!

Hey people! LOL! Ok...so Giles gets a huge surprise in this chapter. There is a new charactor to. I guess  
I should tell you what she looks like. (make sure all spaces are closed)

Annabell (Annie) Marie Giles: h t t p / / w w w . sweetskyesweetnam . com / images / skye17 . jpg

. .

Sams POV

12:00 came and I was ready. I had a baby blue tank top on, jean kapries, and flip flops. I guess I looked good, because I had to clap my hands in front of Freddies face to get him to snap out of it. Jenette and Spencer were coming to.

We all walked down to Groovey Smoothie and sat down. Giles came over. "Hello" He said. I sighed. "You could just say 'hey' or 'yo' like anyone else!" He gave me a disqusted look. "No I will not lower myself to speak American Teen Slang! Yo and Hey are totally unapropriate" I rolled my eyes. "You hate trying new things dont you?" He sighed. "No I just hate trying pointless things"

I sat down on the seat and put my knees to my chest. "Well I happen to like the slang of the now" He rolled his eyes. Suddenly someone on a loudspeaker came on. "Hey ladies and gentalmen, I am pleased to welcome a new Seattle chick...please give a warm welcome to Annie Giles! Singing a song she wrote herself as a kid!" I spit out my drink, spraying it all over Spencer. Although I think he was to shocked to notice it to. I had no clue Giles had a kid. She got up and started to sing. (A/N: I was listening to this song and it kinda made me think of if this. So i put it on)

_**"Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so**_

_**I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well**_

_**I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you"  
**_

Giles got up and started to sing, to everyones surprise.

_**"We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear"**_

From the look on Annies face, he got the lyrics right. She stared at him dumbstruck. They started to sing together.

_**"I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes**_

_**I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you**_

_**You taught me to stand on my own"  
**_  
Annie got up and grabbed her fathers hand.

_**"and I thank you for that"**_

Giles smiled and sang along.

_**"It saved me, it made me,  
and now that I'm looking back**_

_**I can say...woooaaahhhh!"**_

Annie bit her lip and smiled at Giles. I wondered how long they had been apart.

_**"I learned from you that (Annie: I learned from you)**_

_**I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose (Annie: something you choose!)**_

_**All of the reasons to keep on believin' (Annie: keep on believin')**_

_**There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you"**_

Annie twirled around in a circle. I could tell she wasnt like her dad.

_**"Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu**_

**_I learned that strength is something you choose (Giles: something you choose)"_**

They sang together again.

_**"All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you (Annie: yeah!)**_

_**I learned from you"**_

The room erupted with cheers. I stared at the two and Annie gave Giles a huge hug. I smiled softly. I wondered what happened to Annie. Why she wasnt with her dad. I guess an interigation was in order.

* * *

"So Annie, how old are you?" Spencer asked. She smiled. "Im 26 years old. I like dating, but most boys date me for my belts..." I gave a confused look. "Huh?" She laughed and lifted up her shirt slightly. Sure enough a neon green belt was threaded through the loops. In hot pink letters, it shined "Bad Ass Pop Star" Giles frowned. "Thats not apropriete to put on a belt Annie" She smiled.

"Well my old friend Belta (A/N: I dont know of a name that rymes with belt. Like "socko" makes socks?) made me belts" Spencer smiled. "I have a friend named socko. He makes me a ton of cool socks. I can hook you up" She smiled. "That sounds awesome! Hey do you like art?" Spencer jumped up excitedly. "OH MY GOD! YES! I have so many sculptures in my apartment!"

I looked at them and smiled. "So Annie, why didnt you see your dad all these years?" She sighed. "Well, when I was 16, me and my parents were under attack at this party. Mom was killed and dad tried to get us out. We got pretty far, into a train station. But I tripped and fell. For the longest time, I couldnt remember who I was. All I remembered was my name, from a necklace dad gave me. I tried searching for him and my friend Belta helped. We finnally gave up though. She was killed by demons to. I fled to Seattle and found you guys! I recognized dad because he and mom were the only ones to hear that song cause I wrote it when I was 16!"

I smiled. "Thats awful. But it does have a happy ending" Freddie smiled. "You know what I figured out? Each of us had crappy things happen to us, and then the good things happen. But I dont think anyones will top you" Annie frowned. "What do you mean?" I smiled widely. "I died!" Annie raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess. You got back by the O'Sirus spell?" Carly stared at her open mouthed.

"Yes Im a witch" I smiled at her. "Well Im a slayer! Freddies a telikanetic, Carly is a witch, Xander is a human, Spencer is a human, and Jenette is a seer" Annie looked at Jenette and smiled widely. "Seers are very rare" Jenette nodded. "So are hell-keys" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah...so was Giles as boring growing up as he is now?" Giles scoffed.

"I resent that!" I sighed. "Yeah yeah..." Annie smiled. "Well...funny story..."

_**

* * *

**_

_**HEY! CHAPTER 5 BABY!**_

_**Chapter 5 is up and I need reveiws! I wanna know if people like this story or not.  
Thats gonna make me deside if I want a triquel. AKA a sequel to the sequel.  
Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this! Bye!**_

_**-Sydney M.B-**_

* * *


	6. Sisterly Bonding

**ITS SEASON 2!**

**Hey people! LOL! Its chapter 6! Season 2! Alrighty, I skipped the story ahead to December.  
One week till christmas! YEAY! Ok...Here is all the charactors sofar. Its on photobucket. I couldnt find Mrs. Benson.  
Make sure you close all the spaces between the triple w , the slashes / , and the dots. Oh! And the h-t-t-p-: (without dashes!)  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

Sams POV

"SAM!" Jenette yelled. I groaned. "Ugh...what J!?" I yelled. Jenette busted through the door. "Jenette! Wake up!" I rolled my eyes. "WHY!" Jenette smiled. "Freddie wants you" I groaned and got out of bed. I straitened my outfit and ran my fingers through my hair. I staggered downstairs, half asleep, half pissed.

I walked downstairs to see Annie, Spencer, and Freddie. "Hey...what are you two doing here?" I asked. They shrugged. "We wanted to see our favorite slayer" Spencer said. I giggled and sat down next to Freddie. "Im the _only_ slayer Spencie" Annie smiled at me. "So...my dad tells me you like to sing?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...kinda. Im not very good though" Freddie scoffed. "Sam! You are the best singer I have ever heard!" I blushed and Spencer smiled. "Yeah. You rock. Thats actually why she and Freddie are going out now! She sung her love to him!" I blushed deeper. Annie smiled at me. "Thats so sweet!" I nodded, not looking any of them in the eye. I guess Freddie saw I was embarresed and kissed my forhead.

"PDA!" Annie yelled. I laughed. "Wow Spence! You got an older, brunetter version of me!" Spencer and Annie blushed.

* * *

"Freddie!" I said happily. He turned from the book he was reading. He smiled at me. "Hey babe" He gave me a quick peck. I smiled and jumped on the bed, flopping down. "I just had the most AWESOMEST ideia!" I squealed. Freddie chuckled. "What?" I paused for dramatic effect.

"We find a way to get Spencer and Annie together!" Freddie frowned. "I thought we were getting Carly and Xander together?" I shrugged. "Yeah...we are going to do both!" Freddie smiled. "Not a bad ideia Sam" I smiled. "I know!" I paused in thought for a second.

"OH! We can call it operation 'Spannie' and 'Cander' for short!" He smiled. "You know thats actually good names" I smiled. "Yup!" Freddie smiled at me and looked into my eyes. It was so easy to get lost in his soft, brown eyes. This building could be on fire right now and I wouldnt know it! Freddie tucked a bit of hair behind my ear.

"I love you so damn much Sam" I smiled. "I love you to Freddie"

I layed down on my bed and layed my arms on my stomach. Freddie. God I love him! You know what? This is kinda clishe. I mean...a girl picks on a geek. The geek picks on the girl. The geek and girl fall in love. Actually, if you told me when I was 13 that me and Freddie would fall in love, Id say you were crazy. Now, I would just smile and say "Yup thats my man! Touch him and you feel the wrath of the Slayer!"

I sighed and went to my closet. I grabbed my stake and cross. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and sighed. I crept downstairs and put my hand on the door. "So...sneaking out huh Sam?" I turned to see Jenette in jeans and a pink shirt that said "Mess with me I'll kick your ass!" **(a/n: Jenette is such a rebel in this story! LOL! She takes after Sam!)**

I sighed. "Being a slayer entitles me to sneak out to protect good people from bad things" Jenette smiled. "Cool! Cause since Im your sister and I will probably be kidnapped one day for ransom, you wanna teach me how to fight?" I sighed. She had a point. If she was going to be kidnapped, it would be safe to know that she can kick their ass. "Fine...you can help me with slaying..."

She smiled. "Eep! Thanks!" She yell-whispered. I rolled my eyes and led her out the door.

* * *

"Its freezing out here!" Jenette said as we walked through the graveyard. I smiled. "Come on J! Its only like 60 degrees out! Its not even snowing!" She shrugged. I looked at a freshly dug grave. In about three seconds a hand popped out and grasped the ground. Jenette took a step back. I smirked. "You know I could do it if you want" She shook her head. "N-n-no Im f-f-fine" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

The person who came out was about 13 years old. He bared his teeth at me. I rolled my eyes. "Lookie here...uh..." I looked at the grave and saw his name. "Dale...Im not gonna fight you...but see her? She does" I pointed at Jenette who cluched her stake in her hand. The boy came out and glared at her. She whimpered a bit. I smiled encoregeingly.

"Come on J! You can do it! I'll jump in if it gets to hard!" She nodded and the boy lundged at her. She yelped and jumped to the side. I squeezed my stake. Jenette threw the stake at him and it hit him on the head. He yelled. I groaned and walked over, holding him up by his shirt. I took my stake and stabbed his heart. He screamed in pain and bursted into a big pile of ash.

Jenette was sitting on the ground breathing hard. I sat down next to her. "My job aint as fun as it seems huh?" She shook her head. "N-n-n-no but i-i-if I was a sl-l-layer I might be g-g-good l-l-like you" I laughed. "Jenette...a good slayer is someone who is the COMPLETE oppisette of me. Sure I know how to fight, but as seen with you, I let my heart get in the way of my duty. I chose to sacrafice myself instead of you"

Jenette smiled. "Your a pretty good sister then" I smiled and hugged her. "Come on lets get some icecream!" I said helping her up. She frowned. "Its 3:12 in the moring!" I smiled. "Ive been patroling all year. And every time Im done, I go for icecream!" She smiled. "Can I have two scoops?" I laughed. "Yeah...you deserve it. You did ok. Better than me anyway...I got beat up and Giles had to save me" She giggled.

"One Birthday Cake Batter and One Choco-Nella" I said. I loved the Cake batter. Jenette was more of a chocho-nella person. He nodded and gave us our icecream. "Thanks!" I said handing him 4 dollars. He took it and we walked away. Jenette and I looked at the streets of Seattle.

Everything was decorated for Christmas...the stores had decorations, doors had mistletoe under them catching many off guard. I smiled. Mistletoe cliches. Christmas was only two days away** (a/n: I know theres a lot of time jumps but the last parts need to be in the spring)** Jenette looked up at me. "Sam?" I looked at her. "Yeah whats wrong?" She sighed. "Nothing. Forget it. Its stupid" I gave a small laugh. "There are no stupid questions, only stupid answers" She smiled.

"I dont know...its like...Im only a year old...actually Im less! I just feel like I dont belong here"

I looked at her and saw a ton of sadness in her eyes. "Come on J! You belong here! I love you so much...and I think I proved that MORE than once! You are my little sister. You are Xanders little sister. Without you, who would be the one to help me prank him?" Jenette gave a small sigh. "Carly? Freddie?" I giggled.

"I love Carly and Freddie, but they dont have an evily genious mind like you and me. Together we are the terrible duo. PB & J. Macoroni and Cheese. Ham and Salt" Jenette laughed. "You really like food analogys dont you?" I smiled. "Yup! I love food. And I love you" Jenette smiled and hugged me.

"I love you to Sam"

* * *

_****_

Hey Everyone! Chapter 6! YEAY! LOL!

Ok...so Sam let Jenette try and slay a vampire. Not so good. But Sam saved her!  
Jenette revealed to Sam that she feels like she dosent belong in this world because she is  
a key that has only been around less than a year. Sam and Freddie come up with plans  
to get Annie and Spencer together and Carly and Xander. Operation Spannie and Cander!  
Whats gonna happen next?

-Sydney M.B-


	7. Its Christmas!

**ITS SEASON 2!**

**Hey! Its chapter 7 season 2! YEAY! Anyway its Christmas! We are going to learn  
two things here. NEVER buy a kid a book on manners, and Xander will admit to himself  
something shocking! Again here is all the charactors...**

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

"PRESENTS!" I screamed. We were at Carlys. Freddies mom thought it would be nice to have the whole gang together for Chrsitmas, and Spencer made Christmas ham. Yummy! Hahahahaha! Anyway...Spencer announced we can open our presents. FINALLY!

I got so much cool stuff! I never had a nice Christmas like this. I was excited. I ripped open Spencers gift to find...you guessed it! Socks. Bright, Red socks with baby blue neon hearts pattered on it that blinked.

Annie got be a really cool belt that was neon green with hot pink flashing wordds "Ass Kicker!"

Giles bought me a book on manners, that I know I will never use.

Xander bought me a really cute camera that was a pretty shade of purple

Mrs. Benson bought me an outfit which was a horriblely girly. Again, a present I will never use.

Jenette bought me a stake. Or made. It was unique in every way possible. It was swirly at the point and had a nice gripper. On it she carved "The Duster"

Carlys gift was really cool. She and Spencer made me a weapon chest! It was wooden and had a few artistic carvings on it. Inside it had a compartment for all my weapons.

I smiled at all of my gifts. Everyone opened theirs already. I got Freddie a new laptop. Freddie grabbed my hand and led me upstairs away from all the comotion. We went up to the iCarly studio. He turned to me. "Sam...I wanna give you your gift" I smiled. "You know...you didnt have to get me anything" He shrugged. "I wanted to...here" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box. I opened it.

Inside was a beautiful ring. With my birthstone on it. Purple. I gasped. "Oh my god! Freddie!" He smiled. "You like it?" I smiled widely. "No! I love it! Thank you" I grabbed his face and kissed him. He slid the ring on my finger. "Theres a poem inside to" He said. I smirked. "You write poetry?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah...just read it please" I looked at the little peice of paper inside the box.

_I love you more than life  
I love you more than me  
Through the rough times and the bad  
Just know I'll always be your man_

I smiled and stared at him. "Freddie this is beautiful" I said softly. He smiled and kissed me softly. "Merry Christmas Sam" I smiled and hugged him, buring my face into his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Freddie" He hugged me tighter and rested his chin on the top of my head.

Xanders POV

"Hey Carly I have something for you" I said smiling softly at Carly. She stared at me in disbelif. "You didnt have to get me anything" I smiled. "I wanted to" I got out the small box and handed it to her. She opened it.

It was a beautiful cross necklace. "To keep away the Vampires" I explained. She hugged me. "Thank you! Wait...what does this mean?" She asked pointing at the middle.

_Je vous aime_

I smiled. "Best Freind" She nodded and slid it over her head and onto her neck. Her black hair shined in the morning sun. She smiled at me. If only she knew. Je vous aime dosent mean Best Friend.

It means I love you.

**

* * *

**

_Hey Everyone! Chapter 7! YEAY!_

_Ok. So my writing will be cut short for today. My dumbass dad wont  
let me on the computer. He likes my little sister more than me.  
But Im gonna see if I can get on tonight when hes alseep.  
His girlfriend wont mind. I hope. LOL! I dont care!  
Bye!_

_-Sydney M.B-_


	8. Good and Bad Surprises

**ITS SEASON 2!**

**Hey! Its chapter 8 season 2! YEAY! Its in March now! **

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

"ITS REPORT CARDS!" Jenette yelled. I shot up. Report cards? YES! That means I'll see if I passed math. And if I did...well...that is good on my part. And Freddies.

"REALLY!? LEMMIE SEE!" I yelled. I knocked her off the chair and ripped mine open. Jenette scoffed. "Bully" I ignored her and saw my grades. D in history, and B IN MATH! I was about to scream when I heard a voice behind me. "Looks like someone got a B"

I turned to see Freddie. I smirked. "Yup. Now for our deal" I said seductivly. He smiled. "Remember you dont have to do anything you dont want to" I rolled my eyes. "I know. And dont you think about backing out!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I wont" I smiled. "Good...now when?"

"How about tonight? Mom aint gonna be home"

"The sooner the better. And can I recycle the deal?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On if you want to"

"Freddie..."

"I know. I just dont want to pressure you"

"Freddie it means a lot to me that you would say that...but I want to"

"Ok"

I smiled and kissed him. "What time does she leave?" I whispered. He smiled. "8:00 and dosent get back till 12:00 tomorrow" I smiled. 8:00 was in a half an hour. "Perfect I get you-" kiss "-all-" kiss "-to-" kiss "-myself-" kiss. He smirked. "Yup...I wouldnt have it any other way..."

Carlys POV

I sighed as I sat down on the couch. The doorbell rang. I jumped up off the couch and ran to the door. I gasped. "DADDY!" I squealed. He hugged me. "Hey pumpkin! I missed you so much!" I giggled. "Oh Daddy! I missed you to!" He let go of me and sat down on the couch.

"Weres your brother?" He asked. I shrugged. "I dont know probably out buying cheese for his latest sculpture" Dad laughed. "Sounds like Spencer..." I giggled. "Yes it sure does. You missed so much Daddy" He smiled. "Well tell me about your friends. Freddie and Sam I think it was?"

I smiled. "Sam and Freddie are my best friends. Sam is a bit aggessive and Freddie is a bit of a geek. They were actually in love! Theyre going out now!" Dad smiled. "Yeah well sometimes it the oppesites that attract"

I bit my lip. Oppisettes. Me and Xander werent oppisettes. "Dad, is it possible for two people that are almost the same to be in a long lasting relationship?" He smiled. "Yes. Me and Selena were together five years before we had Spencer. Then we were together until you were born. And then..." He stopped. I knew what happened next.

My mother was Selena Lillian Shay. She looked exsactly like me. A week after I was born, mom desided to go out with some friends. Dad was estatcic that she was finally back out. She and her friend Angie were killed in a crash. Dad joined the army when I was in 3rd grade, then I moved in with Spencer and met Sam and Freddie. I sighed and looked at dad.

"Daddy its ok. I miss her to" There was an akward silence. "So want me to catch you up before Spencer gets home?" He smiled. "That would be great!" I smiled. "Well...it all started when I moved to Seattle with Spencer after you left..."

Sams POV

"Bye Freddie! Bye Sam! Hey weres Xander and Jenette?" Mrs. Benson asked. I smiled. "Dont worry. Xander is taking her shopping" She nodded and smiled at us. "Behave!" I smirked. "When have I ever been bad?"

Silence. I could swear I heard crickets. Mrs. Benson laughed. "Are you serious? Jeez you get detentions four times a week!" I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Benson left and the door shut with a thud. "Wait" Freddie said. I groaned. Three minutes passed and I sighed irritably. "UGH! Shes gone! Lets go!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "Come on baby..." He said dragging me upstairs. Well, more like leading. Hey its not like I was resisting! He led me to the bedroom and opened the door. As soon as we got inside he shut the door and twirled me into him, giving me a kiss.

The kiss was so full of passion, from both sides. He walked backwards to the bed as I lightly pushed him. He fell on it with a soft thump and I stradled him, taking off my shirt.

**(A/N: IM NOT PUTTING DETAILS...BUT I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS THEY ARE HAVING SEX! OK?)**

_20 minutes later..._

Me and Freddie were done and layed there. I kissed him softly. He smiled. "I love you" He said. I smiled wider. "I love you to" I cuddled up to him and smiled. This was the best night I ever had. I suddenly heard something.

**_BANG!_**

I jumped up. "What was that?" I asked. Freddie stared at me in horror and shock. "Lets go" We got our cloths on and raced downstairs and out the door.

Sk8ers POV (AKA Mine...)

"Wow a lot has happened since I was gone" Dad said. Carly smiled. "Yeah I missed you" She tucked her hair behind her ear. Andy stood up (Thats her dads name) and hugged Carly.

"Darling...I dont know if its a boy or if your just bothered by something, but I know that you will make the right desision in the end" he said. Carlys eyes shine with tears. "Thanks daddy. Its a boy...its Xander, the one I told you about? I think Im in love with him" He smiled.

"Last time I saw you, you were a peppy little 3rd grade girl begging me not to go to Iraq. Now you are a beautiful peppy teenager, who has her first love, and later on will have kids of her own...and I will be there by your side" Carly smiled happily.

"Thanks daddy..." He smiled...then a bang errupted through the air. Something wet splattered all over Carly. Andy stared at his daughters white shirt, splattered in red. "Your shirt?" he asked. He fell to the ground and layed motionlessly. Carly gasped in surprise.

"Daddy!" She screamed. "No! No! No!" She cried. The door opened as Sam and Freddie came in, just in time to see Carly. Her hair turned shock white and her pupils diolated and went pitch black. Sam and Freddie gasped in surprise as they saw her stare at the man by the stairs holding a gun.

He shot the gun. Sam pushed Freddie out of the way and got shot in the arm. Well, scraped. The man ran off. Carly didnt show any expression at all besides anger. Hatred. Tearstains on her evil looking face. Sam looked at her in worry.

"Uhhh...Carly?"

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 8! YEAY!**

**Sorry it took so long! Anyway Im working hard on this so please send reveiws! I love reading them cause Im thinking  
about doing a carrer in writing, so I need to know my flaws and streghths. ****Sam finally "screwed" Freddie. Will there be consequences? Carlys dad was shot and killed but whats wrong with Carly? Read on!**

** Thank You!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	9. Consequences

**ITS SEASON 2!**

**Hey! Its chapter 8 season 2! YEAY! Its in March now! **

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I covered my ears and winced in pain, falling to my knees. Carly screeched so loud, the windows burst, scattering pieces of glass onto the floor. I didn't like the look in Carlys eye. Pain. Anger. Evil. I looked over fearfully at Freddie who had some blood coming out of his nose. Oh damn! Carly was gonna scream us to death! If that's even possible!

Carly gave her last yell and growled. I gave her a look of fear and she breathed heavily. Carly closed her eyes and clapped her hands. A big puff of smoke and thunder emerged from the room and she dissappered.

I uncovered my ears to hear a loud ring. I took deep breaths and looked at Freddie. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and crawled over to me. "Sam…are you ok?" I nodded.

"I may h-h-have lost my h-h-hearing but Im o-o-okay" I stuttered. I admit. I was scared. Carly turned into a horrible, loud evill thing. Or it could be grief. But that look in her eyes told me different. Like she was pissed off and ready to kill. If she killed someone…I would loose my best friend. Forever.

"Sam…hunny…stay here I don't want you to get hurt. Im calling to cops and we are getting you to a hospital" I opened my mouth in protest but he sighed. "SAM! I don't want that cut to get infected! I wont have any chance of loosing you again" I sighed and nodded.

"Ok" He whipped out his phone. I muted out the world in that moment as I stared into the dead eyes of Mr. Shay. He had a bullet hole right through his heart. It went through his back and out the front. He stared at me. His glassy eyes full of emptiness. His skin was loosing color.

I gasped and turned. If this is what Freddie and the others went through when I died, I wouldn't have wanted to. This was three things.

1) Revolting

2) Scary

3) Sad

I felt a tear fall from my face as I bit my lip. Freddie hung up his phone and stared at me. He rushed over and gave me a hug. "Shhhh…Sam...baby its gonna be alright…" he mumbled as I cried.

The police came around 10 minutes later. They took statements and took me and Freddie to the hospital, and Freddie called everyone. Or texted. We got to the hospital and to my surprise, the Scooby gang was there.

Spencer, obviously heard what happened to his dad and hugged me as soon as he saw me. He cried. I guess that even tough guys gotta cry. I knew what it felt like to loose a parent. I lost my mom the day she first started beating me. And dad when he pretty much abandoned me.

The nurse ushered me into a room and Freddie came to, much to her dismay. The room was white with little fish and seahorses. Jezz what was I? Six or Sixteen? Ugh! She urks me! Just then I remembered that's the word Carly made up. I took a deep breath and held on tightly to Freddies hand.

The nurse pulled out a needle. "Now sweetie. We need to run some tests so I need a blood sample" I grabbed onto the bench (you know those table things you sit on at a hostpital or doctor?) and squeezed. I felt my fingers sink into the metal so I let go.

"Ok…here we go" She stuck the needle into my arm. I gasped. I hated needles. My "mother" stuck a needle into my hand before. No reason really. Just came up one day while I was reading a magazine, plundged it, and left. Not even a laugh or smile. Just plundge and bye-bye.

It stayed for a few seconds and she took it out. "Its going to be about a half hour before we can determine anything" She said. I gulped. "How much can you tell from someones blood?" I asked. I knew I had Slayer blood. And I didn't want to announce it to the world.

"Pretty much anything…"

I whimpered.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

The lady came out with some papers. "Miss Puckett?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah that's me! Am I infected?" The lady sighed and looked. "No but we do have something you and your boyfriend should know"

I gulped. Carly?

"Miss Puckett you are pregnant" **(I know you cant tell in about an hour but I need this in here NOW because this is the last hospital trip besides labor in this story!)**

The room was silent. Xander glared daggers at Freddie. Mrs. Benson bit her lip, Jenette gasped, Giles sighed and Spencer looked at us wide eyed along with Annie. "Oh. My. God" he said.

Mrs. Benson smiled. "I know you to will make the right desision. Although I advise you never to sleep with eachother again, I will be with you two every step of the way" Xander nodded. "Yeah Im with you sis"

I smiled. "Thanks you guys...we need to find Carly though" Xander nodded. "What if something happened?" Freddie sighed. "She turned into a white haird, high pitched screaming, pissed of witch now" I nodded.

"Yeah she looked...dare I say it...evil?"

Spencer shook his head. "My sister is the most kindhearted person ever. She wouldnt be evil. You mightve just mistaked grief for anger. Carly is not evil! She isnt evil!" He persisted. I sighed.

"Spencer I love Carly. But something inside her clicked and she had a glimmer of evil in her eye"

Xander jumped up. "NO! That means since you are you then you'll have to..." I stared at him. A tear fell from my face. I knew what he meant. Im the Slayer. Its my job to kill evil. Carly is evil. I think.

"Im not killing Carly. Im going to do everything in my power to save her" Xander scoffed. "What if that wont work?! Huh? What if...she cant be saved? You gonna kill your best friend? Huh? Cause its in you _job description_?!"

My lip quivered. "NO I WILL NOT! I LOVE CARLY JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO XANDER! OK? IVE KNOWN HER SINCE YOU AND JENETTE LEFT WITH DAD! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND ONE OF THE TWO PEOPLE I COULD STAY WITH WHEN MOM BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!

Freddie hugged me around my waist. "Shhh...its ok..." He said soothingly. I took deep breaths as Freddie stroked my arm. I hated this. I didnt want to fight with Xander. "Xander Im sorry...I wont hurt her..." He smiled softly.

"I know Sam. I just hope shes ok"

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 9! YEAY!**

**Sam is pregnant! Yikes! Dont worry I found a way around the whole misscarage thing. It will be explained later! Anyway...Sam is now faced with a desision. Carly is evil. She must choose between her duty and her heart. I think I heard that before...i think its from Mulan or something. Anyway...**

**Can Sam save Carly? Will something be told about the baby growing in Sam? What will they name it? Will I ever find were I put my damn snicker bar? Oh sorry! Please read on baby! WOOOOOOHHHHHOOOO!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	10. The Prophocey

**ITS SEASON 2!**

**Hey! Its chapter 10 season 2! YEAY!**

**So Sam is PREGGERS! I wanted a baby in the story cause I need someone  
small and innocent in it. Im gonna skip a few years after the fanalie for this one  
and go strait to 18 years old. Kapishe? GOOD! Now as always...banner info!**

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

Sk8ers POV

Carly walked silently down the road, her shock white hair whirrling around her in the wind. She felt anger. Saddness. Buutt mostly anger. She was ready to kill. She went into the 'Mr. Mogorioums Magic Emporioum' store and looked around. A girl came over, looking at Carly in shock.

"No more coustomors today!" The girl said. Carly smirked. "Im not going to buy anything" That technicly was true. Evil dosent pay. She needed to steal. She needed power. "Get out of my way" Carly yelled waving her hand. The girl screeched and flew into the wall falling to the ground. She was knocked out.

Carly went over to the table and held out her arms. "Pisgas Imsu Virahy!" She yelled. Tons of books flew onto the table and landed in a pile. All of them were magic books. All of them evil. Carly shoved her hand on the top book. The ink started to sink into her skin and her hair flied around. Her veins began to pop out of her head.

Lemme tell yah...Carly looked freaking scary.

* * *

Sams POV

"So what are you naming the baby?" Freddie asked trying to change the subject. For the past hour, no one talked about anything but Carly. I smiled softly at his attempt. "Its your kid to" I smiled and scrached my head in thought.

"But I like the name Skye for a girl"

Freddie laughed. "Skye. Original. I like it. If its a boy...I like the name Wyatt" I smiled. "Original to" I sighed. "I really am starting to hate this. Being a slayer...it seems every time there is an evil there is a choice" Freddie smiled. "Well we all have to face choices" I shook my head.

"But now its to kill my best friend. I know she is evil now...but I dont think I can. Last year I was lucky. I died and I came back. Now...if it comes down to it...I have to choose between Carly and me and the baby" A tear rolled down my face.

Freddie hugged me.

"Sam...you are a good person with a huge heart. I know you dont want to kill Carly...we'll find a way around that. We will save her" I sniffed. "Thats another thing I love about you" Freddie looked down at me.

"What?"

"You always have a way to get any person to feel good. You always are there at my lowest to pull me up"

"I cant stand to see you upset. Even for a second and my heart breaks"

"Your so sweet"

He hugged me. "I promise we'll find her Sam" I sighed. "What if something does?" Freddie smiled. "Over my dead body" I gave him a look of horror. "DONT! I said the same thing a week before I died! Take it back!" I freaked out shaking him.

"Ok! Ok! Over my alive body! Alive!"

I stopped shaking him. "Ok. You better hope you dont die. Or else Im bringing you back and killing your sorry ass again" Freddie chuckled. "Yeah yeah"

Xanders POV

So far in my life, three things were wrong. Yes three! Sam was pregnant. At age 16. I knew they would do it sooner or later, I just imagined around 17 or 18. But then again things dont always turn out the way you exspect.

Which brings me to my other life-suckish point. Carly. The girl I love is now evil and pissed. I know what its like to loose family. I didnt tell anyone this, not even Sam, but I had another sister. My third wrong thing. Her name was Faye.

That is the middle name of Jenette. Turns out, dad and the girl he was cheating on with mom had a baby. Her name was Faye. She would be a year older than Jenette. She WAS a year older. Thats what dad went to jail for. He killed Faye and our "beloved" evil stepmother. So me and Jenette, and Sam had screwed up parents.

I sighed and looked up at the tv. The news was on and Abbi Gale (lol Abbagale...get it?) was on the news talking in front of a magic shop.

_"And in other news, Mr.Mogorioums Magic Emporium has been broken into. The only employee working  
inside the store was thrown against the wall and knocked out. Paramedics were able to revive her back into counsiousness  
but she keeps on saying that a young teenager with shock white hair and black eyes...tried to kill her"_

I gasped. Carly!

_"Paramedics seem to think it is a sign of insanity, and the shop has been closed off"_

I gasped. Carly. Assault? Aw man...Carly...

Why did god have to torture me! What the hell did I ever do?! I was a good person! And now everything is being yanked away. I ran. "GUYS! WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" I yelled.

Sam and Freddie stared at me. "What?" I stopped and gasped for breath. "I-I-Its Carly. I found her!"

* * *

Sams POV

I walked over to the store and sighed. The only people with me were Jenette, Freddie, Annie, Spencer and Xander. Giles and Mrs. Benson stayed at the hospital. Giles seemed to have a case of the "Dear Lords" as Annie called them.

I opened the door, breaking off the lock they put on it. The CSI didnt get there yet, just suspecting it as a break in. I looked at the big pile of books. No one would leave every book they have in one huge pile. I looked over at them. They were blank.

"Uhh...Freddie...your the geek...are books supposed to be empty?" I asked. Freddie shrugged. "Diarys and Journals" I scoffed. "This dude must have a whole lot, cause these books are blank"

Spencer and Annie frowned and Jenette and Xander sighed. "Carly" I breathed and kicked the table. "UGH!" I yelled. Spencer came over and rubbed my back. "Its ok" he said. I smiled. "Thanks"

Freddie gasped. "Uhh...I think this has something to do with the baby" I frowned. "The baby? Its only been in my gut for two hours!" I exclaimed. He sighed and handed me an old peice of paper. I read it aloud.

"Chosen to carry on the legacy  
The first child of the Slayer  
For the first time two will fight  
side by side to battle creatures of the night"

I bit my lip. "It sounds like Im the first Slayer to get a kid" Jenette smiled. "Most dont live that long thats why!" I rolled my eyes. "So...Im getting a slayer kid, and wichy kid" Freddie smiled. "Sweet we get a unique child. And its gonna be Skye, since all slayers are girls"

I nodded. "Yuppers!" I sighed. "Well...I dont see no evil here" I sighed. "Does anyone know a locator spell?" I asked. Xander smiled. "Carly taught me one..." He sighed and closed his eyes.

**_"Shashnas umba kumas katas  
Listasns heriana jumba urar  
Gumbo esta me en Carly Shay" _**

I recognized it as the spell Carly used to find Jenette when Glory took her. A green light formed and started to move out the door. We all followed in a hurry.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 10! YEAY!**

**Ok. Carly is evil and robbed a store. YIKES! Sam and Freddie choose the names Skye and Wyatt, although since Slayers are always girls, it is named Skye. I love that name! YIPPIE!! Hahahaha! Anyway...**

**So whats gonna happen? Will Carly get her revenge now that she has more power? Will Carly KILL anyone? And if so, can she be saved? Or will she be lost forever?**

** -Sydney M.B-**


	11. One Down World To Go

****

ITS SEASON 2!

**Hey! Its chapter 11 season 2! YEAY!**

**Sams baby is a girly named Skye! Yeay! As always...banner info!**

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

Sk8ers POV

Carly sat on the bed holding her white shirt stained with her father's blood. She looked at it for a moment, then got up, kneelt on the floor and spread the shirt out on the floor, bloody side down. Her eyes were still black and her forehead was still veiny.

"Blood of the slain, hear me. Guide me to Andy's killer"

The blood rose to the surface and formed a map. A glowing dot, as if the shirt were on fire just in one little spot, marked a single point on the map, moving slightly. Carly studied it. She knew what she had to do.

She had to kill the bastered who killed her dad. And tried to kill her best friend.

Sams POV

We ran after that little green ball like there was no tomorrow. I felt something churn in my stomach. I hope to god I dont kill my baby. (ITS NOT GONNA DIE PEOPLES!) The ball followed into the forest. We ran after it.

Inside, I could feel something was wrong. Something bad.

Sk8ers POV

"AH!" The man yelled. He fell to the ground. Carly walked tward him with no emotion other than sheer anger. "Basterd!" She yelled. He flew into a tree. "AH! BITCH!" He yelled.

"CARLY!"

Carly turned to see her friends and brother run twards her. Carly rolled her eyes. Why they meddle she will never know.

Carly made a casual gesture with one hand. A bolt of magic ripped through the man and tore the skin off his body in a single piece.

"Oh my god!" Jenette screamed. The man's skinless body fell to the ground. Very icky. Carly stands looking at it. Sam was shocked. "What did you do?"

Carly continued looking at the lifeless body. Spencer breathed heavily. His sister! She killed a person!

"Carly, what did you do?!" He yelled.

Carly looked over at her friends, then back at the body. Suddenly it burst into flame and burnt into nothing in an instant. Carly shrugged. "One down…the world to go"

She clapped her hands and vanished. Jenette held onto Xander, the smell of death was so strong, it was making Sam lightheaded. This was her best friend. Carly.

Carly was the goody-two-shoes who freaked when she had hacked into the schools account to get Carlys grade changed. The Carly who yelled at Sam for being mean to Gibby and Miss Briggs. Carly who was a favorite to adults. This was not the Carly Sam knew. She didnt kill people. Let alone skin them alive.

"Sam...d-d-d-did Ca-carly just?" Freddie asked. Sam stared hypnotized at the spot where the man was killed and nodded.

"Yeah...but thats not the Carly I know"

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 11! YEAY!**

**Carly killed someone! Will she ever be able to be saved? It was pretty brutal I know, but its the best I can remember off the show and I HAD to have it. It was pretty cool. **

**What can Carly be told to snap her out of her witchy-bitchy phase? If so, will her friends ever look at her the same again? I mean she DID kill a man with no mercy and a ton of gore. Read on...**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	12. Never Said I Wouldnt

****

ITS SEASON 2!

**Hey! Its chapter 12 season 2!**

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

Sam, Jenette, Spencer, Annie and Freddie came in my apartment. Freddie was holding a sobbing Jenette bridal style, Annie was comforting a shocked Spencer, and Sam was pale in the face. Mrs. Benson and I shot up. "What happened?" I asked. Sam sat down on the sofa with tears in her eyes.

"W-w-w-we found C-C-C-Carly"

I paled instently. "Did you have to slay her?" I asked. Sam shook her head. "What happened Sam? Sam? Honey please talk to me! What happened to Carly?" I said snapping my fingers in front of Sam. She was fixated on her fingers. Spencer spoke up.

"She killed a man...skinned him alive. I cant belive my baby sister would do something like that"

I sighed. So Carly was fully evil. But even so...it was the witch in her that brought out the bitch. She could still be a witch later on in life if we saved her **(A/N: I dont like how in the show she had to give up magic so Carly keeps her powers! DEAL WITH IT!) **Suddenly Sam growled, stood up and kicked the wall. She knocked a hole in it. Normally I would yell or something, but seeing as she lost her best friend I'll let it slide.

"DAMN IT! I cant take this any more! This is really sucking! I lost my best friend! I lost Carly! The only other person besides Freddie who I could go to when my mom beat the shit out of me! The one who saved me from damn limbo and I cant even save her from being evil? Im the worst goddamn friend in the _HISTORY _of bad friends!"

Freddie sighed. "Sam your a great friend. Im not just saying that because I love you. Im saying it because you are the best of the best. Every time we needed you, you always came through. And vise versa" Spencer nodded.

"You are the glue that holds this group together. Not because your a slayer, because you have the biggest heart. You came out of a hell house and turned out a spunky girl who killed herself to save her friends from eternal torment"

Tears formed in Sams eyes. "Thanks" We then heard a laugh from the corner.

"Aaaaaawwwwww...how sweet! It makes me wanna barf!"

Sams POV

I turned to see Carly leaning against the wall. She laughed. "Oh dodnt worry...I just came in time to hear the 'you are the glue to the gang and a blah-blah-blah!' You know? I really dont give a shit right now. How about this"

The gang backed up sligtly as I stood up. "I kill you...then I go back to my apocolipse plan. Sound good?" I groaned. "Carly I dont want to hurt you!" I yelled. She smiled and walked up to me. BAM!

I was punched in the face. I looked at her and hit her. "I never said I wouldnt!" Carly fell back and I ran twards my friends. Carly laughed evily. "Well, Sam, Im sorry I brought you back...maybe I can just...put you back where you belong"

"NO!" Freddie yelled.

Carly grabbed a huge metal rod and threw it twards me, it was racing twards my stomach. This was it. Suddenly a big blue force feild appered around my stomach and the rod bounced off. I gasped. Carly stared in shock, then smiled.

"Oh...so your pregnant now arent you Sam...to bad. When I kill the world, your baby wont even be born" I breathed heavily. This wasnt Carly. But I needed to save her. I know she would never do anything to hurt me unless this...this thing was controling her. Evil.

Carly turned and ran. "YOU GUYS STAY HERE!" I yelled. I raced after her, and the ground shook. I ran outside and saw her very far away in the distance still running. I ran all the way to the cemetery. I guess no one followed me. Until I turned and saw Jenette.

"Jenette, I told you to stay!" I yelled. She smiled. "I snuck" I rolled my eyes. "Uh...Sam...whats that?" Jenette asked. I gave her a questioning look and turned. A huge fireball appered. And it headed right tward us.

"AH!"

I grabbed onto Jenettes arm and jumped out of the way. The ball made a big hole right in the middle of the cemetery. I gasped and stood up, keeping a hold on Jenettes arm. We were right at the edge. That is, until the ground broke. With one final scream, me and Jenette fell down the hole, and I landed on my back.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 12! YEAY!**

**Carly is a real bitch in this one huh? Just so you know, no one in this story will die.  
Especially not Skye. Since she has those kick ass protection powers!  
Anyway...so who will be able to reach Carly?  
What is gonna happen to Sam and Jenette?  
What happened to Giles, Mrs. Benson, Freddie, Spencer and Annie?**

**Well there is only 1 way to find out...****CHAPTER 12!!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	13. Earth Monsters

****

ITS SEASON 2!

**Hey! Its chapter 13 season 2!**

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

Sams POV

I got up. "Ow! Jeez!" I muttered. I looked over at Jenette. She got up and looked around. "Were are we?" I rolled my eyes. "10 feet under genious" I growled. "Hey what the hell?" I asked. There were two swords sticking out of the earth. I grabbed them. "Wow. Conveniont" Jenette rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should stay here" She said with fear in her voice. I knew she was scared at the thought of going up against Carly. "I'm not just gonna sit here while Carly incinerates what I'm chosen to protect! I have to stop her" I sighed. Suddenly a voice echoed through the hole.

"Always the Slayer...right to the last"

"Carly?"

"And it is the last, you know? For all your fighting ... thinking you're saving the world..."

"And in the end ... I'm the only one that can save it"

"By killing us?"

"It's the only way to stop the murdering, the heartbreakt. I can't take it anymore. But I know you, Sam. You're a warrior. You won't go out without a fight. I don't really have time for one. But you should go out fighting.

"Carly, what are you-

"It was me that took you out of the Earth. Well, now...the Earth wants you back"

The ground around us began to rumble. Suddenly the walls started to turn into monsters, earth-creatures made up of dirt and rock and vines, which detached themselves from the walls and moves toward me and Jenette.

Their hands were large, and reminded me of bladed lobster claws. Me and Jenette looked around at all of them. "Aw Shit!" I said angriely. Jenette whimpered and hid behind me. I grabbed a sword.

* * *

"Sam!" Jenette yelled. I swung the sword and one monster's claw-hand is sliced off, fell to the ground dead. I turned around, and kicked the third monster in the head. It slumped against the cave wall. I stood next to Jenette, looking around. More monsters were detaching from the walls.

"They just keep coming. I can't take them all!" I turned to Jenette. "Jenette. Will you help me?" Jenette looked nervous, but determined. I put the sword into Jenette's hand. "I got your back sis" I turned, and picked up the other sword from the ground. I kicked one of the monsters back. Jenette sighed and ran into the fight, hacking away.

I took a hit from a monster in the face. Jenette was fighting another, swinging her sword with great concentration. The monster hit Jenette's hand, making her drop the sword, and then slashed her upper arm with its claws. Jenette grabbed her arm with her other hand and took a hit to the face. She went down with a shriek.

I ducked underneath a monster's arm and swung my sword at another. "Jenette! I'm coming!" I yelled. Jenette looked up with a determined expression as her monster prepared to attack her again. I was still being kept away by another monster, and looked toward Jenette with alarm. I was NOT about to loose my sister to a ton of dumbass, ugly, dipshits!

Jenette ducked as the monster grabbed for her, and did a somersault-roll past it, landing by her sword. She grabbed the sword, got up, and stabbed the monster in the chest. I watched with amazement. Jenette swung the sword again, slicing off the monster's head. The montster screamed and fell dead. I stared. Jenette gave me a tiny smile. "What? I was in gymnastics! And I may be scared as hell right now but like you, I wont go down without a fight"

I gave a small laugh. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. "AH!" I screamed. Jenette gasped as the monster came twards me. It slammed its claws down, buy stopped half way. I closed my eyes. I opened them to see the end of a sword sticking out of its eye. Jenette smiled. "Thats for trying to kill my sister BITCH!"

I laughed. "Thanks a lot sis" She smiled and helped me up, then we battled the never ending swarm of monsters.

Sk8ers POV

"Proserpexa ... let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls and bring sweet death" Lightning crackled between Carly and the statue of Proserpexa. Dust and debree started to fly around her, as she stared at the statue.The ground began to shake and the wind got even stronger.

Bolts of green magic shoot from Carly's body toward the statue. Sam and Jenette also felt the rumbling, and it made them stagger backward. Sam looked up nervous.

"Carly..."

Green magic continued flowing from Carly toward the statue. Wind swirled around them, filled with dirt and debris. And let us not forget, the ever-present lightning. The statue glows bright yellow-white. Suddenly the stream of magic was interrupted and the glowing subsided, as a person appeared in front of the statue. Carly looked surprised.

"Hey, black-eyed girl. Whatcha doin'?"

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 13! YEAY!**

**Wow. So someone stops Carly. Care to guess? Its not Sam or Jenette.  
Lol! Its probably easy to guess though. Anyway...Im going on a trip to NY this  
weekend so I wont be updating Friday through Monday. So I will try to update on  
tuesday. I also have a great ideia for yet another iCarly story. I know all my storys are  
iCarly but I really like the show. This one will be Harry Potter/iCarly. Trio against Trio.  
It will start when this story is done. It WILL be a Seddie! Do you think thats a good ideia? REVEIW PLEASE!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	14. Saving Carly

**Hey! Its chapter 14 season 2!**

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

Xanders POV

"Get out of here" Carly growled. I laughed. "Ah, no! You may be a hopped-up uber-witch, but-"

"I'm not joking, Xander. Get out of my way. NOW!" Carly sent a bolt of energy twards me that knocked me off my feet. I fell to the ground. It kinda stung that she was beating me up. But that wasnt Carly. It was evil. I sat up at the base of the temple, holding my ribs. I staggered to my feet. Carly glared at me. Man does she look PISSED!

"Dont think you can stop this!"

"Yeah, I get that. It's just, where else am I gonna go? You're my best friend. World gonna end ... where else would I want to be?"

Carly laughed. Her laugh sent shivers of fear down my spine. "Is this the plan? You're going to stop me by telling me Im you 'best friend' or something?"I smiled. "Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but ... it seemed kinda cartoony" Yeah I know. Im an asshole for making jokes when Im probably gonna get barbaqued.

"Still making jokes?"

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I lost my little sister named Faye last year when dad killed her. But I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid, and hey!" I spread my arms out. "I still want to hang. You're Carly" Carly growled.

"Don't call me that!"

"I never thought this is how I was gonna tell you this but here it goes. That ring? That is still on your finger? That doesnt mean best friends. That means I love you. Carly...I love you. I loved fun, normal Carly and I love ... scary veiny Carly. So if I'm going out, it's here. If you wanna kill the world? Well, then start with me"

Carly looked at me uneasy. I could tell I was doing something to the evil in her. Diminishing it or something. "You think I won't?"I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll still love you" Carly started to shake. I walked closer to her.

"I love you, Carly" I said. Carly starts to cry and I went up and hugged her. She fell to her knees and I kneelt with her, putting my arms around her and held her while she sobbed. I started to rock her.

"I love you Carly"

She sniffed. "I love you to Xander"

I bent down and kissed her. Her hair slowly darkend and her eyes went back to brown. I smiled. I saved the world. And the love of my life.

* * *

Sams POV

The earth monsters suddenly stopped moving and crumbled into dirt that fell to the floor. Jenette frowned. "Whats happining?" I looked around, and up toward the hole. The cave lightened as the sun begans to shine again. "I ... I think it's over J"

I sighed and sat down on a coffin that fell from the earth around us. "The world's still here" Jenette smiled and gave a deep sigh of relief, then looked over at me again. I burst into tears, not looking at Jenette.

"Sam whats wrong?" Jenette asked. I sniffed and looked at her. "Nothing...its just...seeing you. Fight like you did. It reminded me of myself. You are truely my sister. An ass-kicking-Puckett. Slayer blood" Jenette smiled at me. I sighed.

"Things have sucked lately. Being a slayer means making life or death choices. But...I want to see my friends happy again. And I want to see you grow up. The woman you're gonna become. Because she's gonna be beautifl. And she's going to be powerful. And will always put aside her fears to save others"

Jenette smiled. "Sam..." I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "J, I love you. And you were brave as hell tonight. Without your help, I might be dead. Which is why, my babys middle name will be Jenette. Skye Jenette Benson" A tear fell down Jenettes cheek.

"Thanks sis" I smiled. "No problem. You earned it. Now lets get out of this hell hole" Jenette laughed as we started to climb.We climbed to the top. I hauled myself up onto the grass, and reached back to pull Jenette up behind me. She grunted as she hit the ground. I gave a small laugh.

* * *

Xanders POV

I held onto Carly as she cried softly. "Im so so sorry Xander, I remember everything I did. I feel awfull" I hugged her. "No...Carly...that wasnt you. It was evil. And the evil went bye-bye now" I joked. She smiled. "I dont know how Im gonna face them" I smiled and stood up.

"Come on Carly...lets go"

Carly smiled and took my hand and I pulled her up. We walked twards Giles apartment, were everyone was probably still worried. I just hope they didnt take off yet. And I hope Jenette and Sam are ok.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 14! YEAY!**

**Ok. I watched this episode of Buffy and  
put some of Xanders speech on here to Willow. I cried when I heard this.  
I bet you all werent exspecting a human to save her huh?  
YEAY! I SURPRISED YOU!  
BOO!  
LOL! It might be a while till I make a sequel. If I make a sequel.  
I dont know. Anyway theres a few more chapters coming!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	15. Good Things Take Time

**Hey! Its chapter 15 season 2!**

**  
If you cant get to the link, look up the user SidiBabi and look at the pic for Sam the Vampire Slayer 2 **

h t t p : / / i304 . photobucket . com / albums / nn200 / SidiBabi / SamTheVampireSlayer . jpg

* * *

Freddies POV

"Im not staying here any longer! Its been about 30 minutes! I need to find- SAM?"

I saw Sam standing in the doorway, with Jenette close by her. Sam smiled. "You shoulda seen J fight here. AH-MAY-ZING!" I raised an eyebrow. "Were were you?" I asked. Sam smiled. "In a really big hole with really big monsters coming after us. But J totally kept her cool and helped me fight!"

Jenette blushed. I started at her in awe. "Jenette helped you fight?" Sam smiled and nodded. "She saved my life. Which is why I think it would be awesome to name the baby Skye Jenette. Does that sound cool?" I smiled. "That is a beautiful name" Sam smiled. Suddenly the backdoor opened and Xander came in dragging...Carly?

"Carly?" Sam asked uncertainly. Carlys white hair went back to brown and so did her eyes. She had tears dryed on her face. "Carly? Is that you?" Sam asked. Carly nodded akwardly. Sam ran to Carly and threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh god! Carly! I missed you so much!" She sobbed. I smiled and hugged them to. Pretty soon, we all got into a big group hug. It was amazing. Carly was back. Home. Not evil. Carly pulled away.

"You guys arent mad?"

Annie scoffed. "Hey, were family. We love you and could never hate you" I smiled. "Yeah! How could I hate my best friend and our babys godmother?" Sam smiled at me. Carlys eyes widened. "Seriously?!" Xander laughed.

"Told yah they love you!"

Then he kissed her. "HORRAY! ANOTHER BFF TO LOVE!" Sam yelled pumping her fist into the air. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Carlys POV (8 Months Later...)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We were in the delivery room. Me, Sam, Jenette, Annie and Mrs. Benson. Sam was screaming really loud. We desided not to have her grab someones arm to help diminish some pain, cause she might snap their hand. Or will. Slayer + Labor Death for anyone near.

"Come on Sam..."

She gave a final push and gasped. Screams filled the room. I looked over and saw the doctor cleaning off the baby. "Congradulations! A beautiful baby girl!" She said. I smiled widely. Sam breathed heavily and fell into her pillow. I looked out into the hall. "ITS SAFE TO COME IN BOYS!" I yelled.

Xander, Freddie, Giles, and Spencer came in. Freddie smiled at Sam. She smiled back, very exsaustedly I might add. Freddie walked over to Sam and hugged her. The nurse handed Sam the baby. Freddie smiled. "Hey there girly!"

I laughed. Sam bounced the baby softly holding it against her. "Hey there Skye Jenette Benson...Im gonna be a perfect mommy. I wont ever hit you...spank you...or even yell at you. And your daddy wont bang another chick and leave me either" I laughed as Freddie rolled his eyes. I held out my arms.

"My turn!"

Sam laughed and handed Skye to me. I smiled at her. Skyes eyes opened up and she stopped crying as soon as she saw me. Instead of crying, she gave a small laugh (I dont know if they laugh this early but I think its cute that the baby only does it for Carly)

I gasped. "I think Skye likes her Auntie Carly" Sam said smiling. Freddie laughed. "Wow. I can tell shes gonna be an Aunties Girl" I rolled my eyes. "Hey there Skye! Its me...Aunt Carly. I love you" Jenette rushed over to me and popped a foot from the babys face.

"Hey there babe! Wazzup?! Listen here little bugger! Im gonna protect you from all the oogly booglys in the world when your momma cant! I can fight! OMFG! I can teach you how to fight! I found my extra curricular!" Jenette spun around. "Hey I wonder if that goes on collage applications"

I laughed. Everyone saw the baby. Taking pictures, talking. Whatever. Point is, people in this age love babys. I cant wait till she grows up. I think I can predict the personality outcome...

She will have brains like her dad

Attitude of her mother

Behavior like her mother

And maybe her fathers love for technology.

But I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Maybe even Annie and Spencer will get together!

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 15! YEAY!**

**Finallie! Ok. So...I am taking a break from this series to  
write my iCarly meets hogwarts story. Please review this one  
though. Just because its paused doesnt mean I dont look at the  
reviews. lol! read my icarly/harry potter story please!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


End file.
